Romance is
by andAshes
Summary: It's for peace. The nations are still divided even though the war is over, the best way to help relieve old grudges is to marry a Firebender and a Waterbender. *Will be completed*
1. I

This was originally intended to be a one shot. This has also been rewritten and updated a little. The story is still the same. Enjoy! I don't own Avatar. If I did, Katara and Zuko would be together. LIKE THEY SHOULD BE! :D

I liked writing this a lot, and I hope to keep writing it. And yes, carving with fire might not be logical, but that sucks for you because it's kind of a sweet idea.

* * *

><p>The war was finally over. In theory at least. Within the nations, there was still civil unrest. In the Earth Kingdom itself, trust was sparse and barren. Corrupt Earthbenders had been given a bad name with their tyranny. Fire colonies still wanted to rule their little towns with their iron fists.<p>

The Water Tribe had their share of distrust and anger towards the Fire Nation. They were a bitter people now, holding a grudge against the Fire Nation for their sins and torrents of black snow. Even the Earth Kingdom had their own share of distrust towards the Fire Nation. Everyone had their grudges.

The Order of the White Lotus was having difficulties finding peace between the nations. The Fire Nation, though still willing to follow the Fire Lord, still believed in the 'old' ways. The ways of Zuko's father.

Something had to be done.

Peace could only last so long in a world that had been ravaged by war for a hundred years.

Pakku and Iroh had been sitting through lengthy discussions together. As had the others, but they had been working on a plan that would help mend the damages done. They wouldn't like it, that much was very clear. But if one took a look at the state of the world, something needed to change. They needed to find balance once more. Even if it meant sacrificing the freedom to choose for two very important people.

If they were lucky, this would work. If they were to join two nations together in peace, then maybe they would have a fighting chance.

They already knew that there was something wrong. Not everyone seemed happy about the end of the war. Aang sat in their large home, watching the sky from the windows. Watching the little birds flit through the sky without a care in the world. If only people were more like birds, they didn't care about the things that divided them, only the things that kept them together.

Katara walked up beside him, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the window, telling him that dinner was served and they should all eat up if they were going to think about what they should do.

What neither expected, as they walked hand in hand to the kitchen, was Master Pakku taking off his long traditional blue coat, hanging it on a hook on the wall. Karata let go and walked over to greet him, exchanging friendly 'hello's before they got to business. Katara couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in her gut as she sat down between Aang and Zuko, who had arrived early this morning from his position as Fire Lord. Iroh was pouring tea for everyone, looking grimly cheerful.

_Something _was up. Something big. Something that they might not like, judging by Pakku's even more grim expression.

They all sat down to eat, eating in a strange slow silence. As the meal was finishing, Pakku exhaled a long breath. "I'm sure you are all aware of what is going on."

No one had to say anything to know that, yes, something was going on. Civil unrest was always a bad thing.

"The nations are divided" Iroh began, his voice soft, his expression and body language reading less than his good-natured advice to a more serious tone. One that needed to be listened to and obeyed. Katara chewed her lip as he continued. "And it is our duty to reunite it." His head dropped, and Pakku continued for him.

"The Fire Nation and the Water Tribes are the most divided. And though I wish that there was another way, the White Lotus has come to a conclusion."

"And what's that?" Zuko piped up, arms crossed over his chest. Looking cool and collected and rather uncaring, but the curious, and eager glint in his eyes told that he was indeed ready to hear it.

Katara couldn't say she felt the same, she had a bad feeling about it. She knew she wasn't going to like this one bit.

"We need to settle the unrest within the Earth Kingdom. Aang, your superior knowledge of peace and friendship will come in handy. Are you willing to travel great lengths to accomplish this? Toph, Sokka, you are both welcome to go with him as well" Pakku's voice was harder than Iroh's, as if whatever point he was getting at was difficult for him to swallow himself.

"What about Zuko and I?" Katara inquired, _this is it, this is the bad news _her mind raced.

Pakku sighed heavily. "The two of you have another duty, to both your people and the world."

"And what is that?" Zuko answered, a small sense of unnerve in his voice now.

"Katara, you have just turned fifteen, correct?" Iroh asked, waiting for her to nod before continuing. "In order to show the world that the difficulties between our worlds have passed, we need to arrange a marriage"

Katara's eyes widened, her hand gripped Aang's much tighter under the table. She had been hardly aware that she had been holding it in the first place.

"The Order of the White Lotus has decided that you, Katara, the only Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, needs to marry Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation."

"Zuko, in order to convince the world, you must obey the Water Tribe customs. You must carve Katara a Betrothal Necklace."

A heavy silence hung in the room, Katara's cheeks felt warm and her ears were heating up. She found it difficult to breathe, she had always thought that Aang would be the one to give her that – not someone like Zuko. Though he had earned her trust, respect, and friendship, he had not earned her heart as Aang had.

Zuko stood up so suddenly that the table nearly tipped, his cup of tea rolled and clattered to the floor, splashing its contents across the table. Katara stared numbly forwards as he stormed away, slamming doors on his way.

Pakku opened his eyes, smiling sadly. "I know what you must be thinking, Katara. But it is essential that you do this, this is the only way to settle the Northern Water Tribe's unrest."

"Well can't someone else do it?" She said suddenly, on her feet with both hands coiled into fists. "Why does it have to be me? Why can't you find someone else to do it?"

"Because you were the one who restrained Azula!" His voice had become gruff, the others around the table sat in shocked silence. "Anyone who has ever been harmed by the Fire Nation knows your name! Even more of them know that they took your mother from you" His voice was becoming lower. "It is a declaration of peace, trust, and the ability to move on. I will not have you stand idly by and watch you _let_ your people continue to suffer. Do you know what they are saying? They are talking about an invasion on the Fire Nation. Now, if you want to be responsible for the death of more innocent lives, then you can refuse. Let it be known that it will fall upon your head."

Katara was stunned. She had not expected to be reprimanded by him, she had not known that her sister Water Tribe had been in such turmoil.

She turned on her heel and dashed off, hot tears forming in her eyes. She ran through the streets of Ba Sing Se until her legs screamed in protest and she finally slowed, finding herself at a small pond, collapsing to her knees in front of the water. Her tears running fast down her cheeks, gripping the hand carved necklace that had been passed down through her family hard, the edges cutting into her soft palms.

The evening sun looked beautiful when she finally rose her head, looking at the pale evening light casting long shadows. Sadly, she waved her hand across the water, creating ripples and bringing up a small sphere of it. Cradling it in her palms sadly.

She would give anything to change this - but she hadn't known what Pakku had told her. That made this decision even more difficult. Her heart raced at the thought of marrying Zuko, who, for a long time, she had hated. Then she had admired him, he had proven himself, he had stood unblinkingly by her side, he had taken Azula's attack to save her life. She always admired him, but marrying him?

He was an attractive young man, there was no doubt about that. But what about Aang..?

Katara was surprised that he hadn't come to find her yet. After a few more minutes, she stood up and dusted her clothes. She didn't want to do this. She had always expected that her and Aang would.. but they still had a long time before they would have to think about that. She didn't know the customs of the Air Nomads, but she knew her own well. She was lost in thought as she made her way back to their rather large home. Toph was standing by the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You need to do this, Katara" She said evenly. Katara said nothing. "I know you may not like it, but you can't let your people suffer. If the Water Tribe is thinking of an attack, I can only imagine what the Fire Nation is thinking. Remember the Ember Island Players? They portrayed the ending like they did because they had been brainwashed to be loyal. You need to show them that their loyalty needs to be placed in a brighter future, not a twisted past."

Toph didn't stick around long enough to hear the bitter retort bursting on Katara's tongue. She had wanted to insult her, tell her off for trying to tell her what to do. But her shoulders slumped, Toph was right. Toph was an intelligent young woman, she always had been. Katara waited outside for a few minutes before finally surrendering.

She inhaled deeply as she walked inside, her nose felt stuffy from crying. Briefly, she checked Aang's room for him but saw only an empty bed. She sighed gently and went to her own room, letting down her hair and examining the pretty carved stone at her throat. She couldn't imagine any other one on her neck, this one was perfect. It had been in the family for so long. She just couldn't... do this.

In his room, Zuko was a mess of tumbled thoughts and emotions. He wasn't blind, he knew the unrest that was happening in the Fire Nation. No one really knew what to do, they were restless, they had believed for so long that his father had been right and true. With him gone and a scarred prince in his place – they were up in arms waiting for some kind of command.

He sat down on his bed. Though this was his room, there wasn't much in it. He spent half of his time in the Fire Nation. Being friends with Aang and his bison was helpful, it meant that travelling was only a few days. Appa liked him, and he liked Appa right back. Appa and Toph. They were the ones that believed in him from the beginning.

But now - Katara.

She flooded his mind. Her long hair, the fire in her eyes, the icy cool of her fingers. The softness of her skin, the way she used her skills to make Waterbending look like the perfect art.

Sure, he was "with" Mai, but after he had come back from travelling, he just didn't feel the same way anymore. Of course, she expected to become Fire Lady one day. But..

Zuko had to trust his uncle. He had never pushed him in the wrong direction. After he had stormed off and heard Katara leave (he watched her run out of the building from his room), his uncle had knocked politely on the door. Zuko said nothing, Iroh opened the door and set a tray of tea on the table beside the bed, walking up behind Zuko and pressing a hand to his shoulder gently. "I know you will make the right choice, Fire Lord Zuko."

His uncle left, closing the door behind him.

He sat on the bed, watching the setting sun. Watched Katara slowly walk back up to the house, even from here he could see the pain in her eyes. He could only imagine what she was thinking. He had seen her more than enough times cuddled up to Aang to know that they were together.

He heard Toph speak, heard Katara try to argue, watched her expression fall. It was then that Zuko grabbed the teacup and heated it with the palms of his hands, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He heard Katara enter her room as well, they were right next to each other, weren't they?

Katara didn't see Aang for a few days. It had her worried, she hadn't spoken to Zuko at all, Pakku had left and her father had arrived. Taking his daughter into his arms and telling her that he knew she would do the right thing, be it another solution or taking this step.

When she did see him, his eyes were hardened. He didn't speak to her, or respond to anything for most of the evening. It wasn't until when the sun was beginning to set that he finally pulled her aside. They climbed to the roof, sitting beside each other in silence.

"... Aang-"

"Don't, Katara. We both know that you have to do this. It's for your people, it's for the peace of the world" His voice was hard, the words were difficult to get out. "You have to marry Zuko. It's the only way. Sokka, Toph and I are going to head out soon to spread the message of peace. You should go with Zuko, Appa will fly you wherever the two of you need to go."

She almost wished he would cry. He seemed so firm in his decision, as if it didn't really bother him. She wanted to see him protest, she wanted nothing more than him protesting so that maybe she'd know that all of this, their fighting to finally be together, would have been worth it. But he sat beside her, accepting it. "A-Aang" her voice trembled as water came to her eyes, he shook his head and stood.

"I'm sorry, Katara. But you two need to do this. I know you do." It was there that she saw the pain in his expression, even though he was facing away from her. She heard the pain in his voice. She bent her head and looked away. "I'll always love you, Katara. I'll find you again in the next life. Maybe then everything will be different."

Then he was soaring off, flying through the sky. She broke into sobs again, hiding her face in her knees and hugging them to her chest.

The only one who hadn't told her to do it had been Sokka. But he had simply frowned, shook his head and said he didn't like the idea at all. That there had to be another way to find peace.

He really hadn't been much help.

After what seemed like forever, she climbed back to the ground and climbed into her room through the window. Curling up on her bed and tugging the blankets around her tightly.

Zuko had spent a long time searching the shops for what he was looking for. He knew that Katara didn't like the idea.

A part of him was warming up to it. His heart had softened since they had been travelling. He had admired her, respected her, cared for her. He took her to find the man who took away her mother, he held her hand quietly on the journey back. He remembered hugging her when they got back, she had flung her arms around him, her skin had been cool like water and her body seemed to turn to liquid and press against him perfectly.

In the end, he found her a beautiful pale blue ribbon, thick and silky to the touch. The ends decorated with a fine red line. This would do, he supposed. He couldn't carve, but then, he had never tried. But he had spoken quietly to Katara's father about it, asking him what kind of stone.

He bought a number of them, knowing he would fail the first few times. It was a pretty blue stone, as well as a few other colours, too. A soft purple, a light pink, a few yellow ones.

Zuko was going to impress her. The more he thought about it, the more calm he felt about it. The only thing that nagged his mind was the fact that her heart belonged to Aang, not him. He was beginning to realize that he wanted her heart to belong to him, even if it hurt Aang.

As he walked back, his bag filled with his new items, he felt almost.. ashamed. Here he was, essentially planning to steal the Avatar's girl. As he got back to the house, he saw Katara slip in through her window. He watched the window sadly for any sign of her before walking in through the front door. He met Aang there, who looked upset.

"Take care of her, Zuko" He said softly. "Take Appa and go back to the Fire Nation tomorrow. Bring her too. You'll need to announce it to the world. I can send Appa again later to bring the two of you to the Northern Water Tribe"

Zuko chewed his tongue. "She hasn't made a choice yet." He cautiously reached out to place a hand on Aang's shoulder. "Give her a few more days, please. This... is hard on both of you"

Aang looked almost broken. He squeezed his shoulder.

"Okay. I.. guess."

If she accepted there was only a year left.

He went into his room and started on the plain blue stones, trying, and failing, to carve something that she would be proud to wear. Too much pressure cracked the stone, making it useless. Not enough only scratched the surface. All of his blades were too awkward to try to use to carve. He wound up with a number of cuts and scratches on his hands.

In the end, he decided to try a different technique. He went outside into the cool darkness of the night. It was still a early in the evening, the light shining pale blue as he placed the stone on the ground. Could he be this exact with his Firebending? Could he use the heat to carve?

Zuko spent a long time outside, carving into a pale purple stone.

Katara woke up thirsty. Her throat was dry and rubbed raw from her silent sobs, but she dressed into something she could wear to sleep and made her way to the kitchen area. She noticed on her way that Zuko's door was open a crack. She didn't think she could face him just yet.

In the kitchen, she noticed light coming from the backyard. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, she had fallen asleep somewhere while she had been crying. Her mind was foggy. She walked outside hesitantly, finding Zuko standing and shooting fire at something. Her first thought was to be alarmed, but she just didn't have the energy to. "What are you doing?" She asked, her voice dry with a full glass of water in her hands.

Zuko stopped his bending, looking over at her in shock and quickly grabbing whatever he had been shooting fire at.

Zuko was a Firebender, he was no stranger to heat. It didn't hurt him. But the heat from the carved stone was shocking and slippery, he moved so fast to try to hide it that the stone slipped from his fingers.

Even through the drowsy haze of sad sleepiness, her reflexes were sharp and the water from the glass was suddenly swept towards the stone, encasing it in ice. Steam rose from it as the ice melted. Curious, she pulled it towards her, letting the water fall onto the ground and the slightly warm stone falling into her palm.

She blinked, she knew what it was. It wasn't complete yet, she could tell. But she could see the outlines of fire and a moon with what could have been ocean waves, smoke, or ships. She couldn't tell. Quickly, Zuko snatched it from her hand, turning away. "It's not done yet" He protested, head bowed.

Katara watched him, then breathed out a heavy sigh. "Zuko.." Her voice trailed off, she didn't really know what to say. There were a million things she could mention, none of them seemed right. But, it was pointless to cry about it, wasn't it? She was beginning to understand that this wasn't going to be so bad. Her people needed her – Katara would never turn her back on someone who needed her help. In this case, there were thousands who needed her. But making that final call was more difficult than she could imagine.

She walked passed him to sit on the bench, bringing her fingers to her throat play with the fabric of her current necklace. Zuko slowly sat down beside her. "It's hard." He started softly.

"It is" She agreed quietly. "Nothing will ever be the same. I don't know what to do."

"Do what you want to do" He said gently, and made a choice. From his pocket he pulled out the ribbon he had found, holding it in his hand. He half offered it to her, and her fingertips hesitantly found themselves brushing against it. It was soft and lovely to the touch, it must have been pricey.

She sucked in a choked breath and reached behind her neck, untying the necklace with shaking fingers. She held it between her fingers for a moment, looking at the soft lines. The carving had been worn down over the years, it wasn't as defined as it had been once upon a time.

"Z-Zuko.." Quietly, slowly, he brought both ends of the blue and red one around her neck to replace the old one. Her head was bowed, it made it somewhat difficult to tie. He placed both ends over her shoulders and pulled her hair to one side. It was soft and smooth, even if it was a bit messy. She must have been asleep.

Slowly, he tied it around her neck. She had given him silent permission, his heart was racing. Once it was tied, he made to pull away. Instead, her head came forwards and pressed against his shoulder.

In the end, he just held her. He didn't know if she was crying or not. He didn't care. She smelled like sleep and soap and something pleasant he couldn't name. "I'm sorry, Katara" He said softly. But was he? Or was this what he wanted all along? He didn't know anymore, all he knew was that his heart was racing in his chest as he held her. Breathing in her smell, soaking in her stunning beauty, just holding onto her in a way that felt like he wasn't doing anything wrong.

After awhile, they parted. Katara looked resolved. "Can we go to the Northern Water Tribe first?" She asked, her voice wavered but her expression remained calm.

"Yeah" He said softly. A small part of him almost felt lucky for everything to have worked out like this. He tried to smile but it came out more sad than anything. He knew that she must be hurt. Hell, he hadn't even told Mai yet. He pulled the stone from his pocket, holding it in his palm. "I don't think I'm carving it properly" He said softly. "But I'm doing it in my own way. I.. hope this works.."

"It will" Came her soft reply. The soft and almost muted tones of that soft ribbon around her neck set off her beauty even more.

He stood slowly. "I'm going to finish this" He said softly. "Uhm.." He absently scratched the back of his neck. "Did you want to.. stay with.. me?"

She simply nodded, Zuko nodded in return and turned away from her, placing the stone where it had been and working with the fires he had used for so long.

By the time Zuko was finished, the sun had already started rising and he picked it up in his hands, turning to Katara slowly. With a wave of her hand she circled a stream of cool water over the pale purple stone, steam rising from it slowly.

The carving was complete. A moon, the same that stood for the Water Tribe itself, and a rolling flame. In the background of the fire and the moon were the ripples of the ocean. It was simple, and it was beautiful. For a moment, Katara wondered if maybe it hadn't been a mistake to say yes as he knelt in front of her to attach it to the ribbon.

Her necklace was complete. She looked.. almost like a different person now.

He rose slowly to his feet. "I know you're supposed to wait until you're sixteen" He said softly. "But I.. wanted to show you that I am capable of taking a step to create peace."

She turned to him, her fingers resting on the new necklace. It seemed so strange, and she nodded softly. For the first time in a few days, there was a small smile across her lips. He turned to her, chewing his tongue. They faced each other in the morning light. "Are.. you sure about this?"

The girl hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "I know what I have to do. It wasn't what I had in mind, but it needs to be done."

In that instant, he saw that girl again. The powerful icy fire that he had admired so much. He pressed his fingers against the fire-carved stone, stepping hesitantly closer and bending down to kiss her.

Zuko didn't really know what came over him, maybe something he had known all along - but had only just started to realize completely. Her lips were soft and delicate, cool and warm at the same time. Perfectly smooth compared to his own rough ones. She didn't pull away, but she didn't respond either. His heart was thudding against his ribcage and he felt like it would burst out of his chest.

Then she stepped back slightly, he pulled away looking apologetic.

"This is just for peace, Zuko. We should.. leave it at that" Her voice stuttered as if she were unsure, her hand fell into his as she pulled away, walking backwards for a moment and turning around to move back into the house. Quickly.

Once in her room she pressed herself against the door, her hand pressed over her chest to still her fluttering heart.

Aang didn't know why he was awake that early. But he had seen him down on one knee, attaching something to her neck. His heart had sunk into his heels - he knew what it was. The Betrothal Necklace. The one that sealed their fate. He had been hoping that maybe he could still hope to love her on the side. The marriage just a formality, then he could still have her.

But he had seen him kiss her. He had quite nearly swallowed his tongue in an attempt to stop himself from crying out. He only watched long enough to see that she hadn't pulled away before he hid back inside, bumping into Iroh in the hall, who was returning from the kitchen looking happy until he saw the Avatar. His expression changed, he patted the top of Aang's head. "Everything will work out in the end." He assured him, walking into his room and closing the door softly.

They hadn't spoken much. The necklace at her throat told them all they needed to know. In a year, she would be Fire Lady alongside Zuko. She had spoken to Iroh, and it seemed as though it was unusual not to marry within royalty. But times were changing, these things had to be done. She figured that Aang hadn't spoken much because of the pretty purple stone - she was almost glad for that. It was difficult to look at him now.

They were packed quickly. Her and Zuko were heading to the Northern Water Tribe. Iroh had decided to join, he was the closest to family that Zuko had. It took some time to get there, but when they did Zuko shivered. Unused to the chilled temperatures of the icy terrain. Their arrival was expected, when the three of them climbed off of Appa, there was a rush of both applause and silence. They didn't know what the announcement was, but one of them was expected to make a speech. Pakku nodded in approval as Katara and Zuko stepped up. Zuko wore his Fire King crown and robes, Katara a new set of clothes - a royal purple coat. She had never worn the colours of royalty before.

Appa left early the next morning to be reunited with Aang. The announcement had been received with both shock and cheers. Mostly shock. It wouldn't take long for the news to reach the Fire Nation. Zuko sat in his room, wearing a large coat that had been borrowed.

Katara had been quiet during breakfast, as she had been the whole time. She was probably outside with friends and people she knew. He finally stood and exited his room, there were a lot of things that they had done, a lot of people they had to speak to. Then, the thing he had mixed feelings for - the wedding preparations. To show his loyalty to both her and their peace effort, they had decided to hold here instead of his own home. They toyed with the idea of two, but he didn't think he could handle that. A wedding in one place, then the other was far too complicated.

Besides, it was just a formal marriage. There was nothing else there.

Which was a difficult idea to swallow.

Katara had been seen heading to the Spirit Oasis. He knew where it was - but not how to get there through walking. He wasn't about to swim again. Iroh sent him in the right direction, and after a wrong turn he found himself in the pool. Katara was curled beside the little pond, the two glimmering fish swimming in circles around each other.

He didn't say anything, he just sat down beside her. She was absently making the water move in slow ripples with her fingers.

"Zuko" She greeted after what seemed like a long time. "I still.. care for Aang" She said softly. "I wish I didn't have to hurt him." She said gently.

"You could.. still see him?" He stated gently, hesitantly. His stomach twisted in knots, it pained him to suggest it.

She sighed. "I thought about it." She admitted. "But I can't, if we were ever found out it would be a disaster. It would ruin my name. It could ruin what we're doing" Her head was bowed for a moment before she sat up and turned to face him on the ground.

They said nothing for awhile. Finally, she spoke again. "They're like us." She stated, looking at the moon and the ocean swimming in circles. "Opposites."

"We are a lot alike" Zuko mused. "We will both fight to the death for what we believe in. We're both ready to sacrifice everything to help our nations."

With a nod, Katara pressed her chin in her palm. "This isn't where I thought I'd be" She said.

His heart raced in circles - he grabbed her hand and held it in his warm ones. "Me either" He replied, his voice dry.

She squeezed his hand, her heart was racing too. It was strange - this was stronger, hotter, than anything she had felt with Aang. This was a rush, he had so much heat it seemed like he could burn her. Instead, she made a bold move and scooted closer to him and his heat. Pressing herself against his side. The two fish swam faster around each other as he cupped her cheek in his palm and tugged her close, hesitating at the last moment.

Their lips just barely brushed each other, he hesitated and worried that he had missed the moment. But Katara pulled away again, looking shy and uncertain. Instead of leaving, she stayed beside him. Zuko needed to stop trying to kiss her.


	2. II

Positive reviews are pretty much the yes/no to if I'm writing more or not. You want more, tell me. And tell me fast. I occasionally abandon stories, so I'll be leaving every single chapter I add as a could-be conclusion. If you want to see more, please just let me know. Any advice or anything you want to share is more than welcomed. Soooo let me know? Every chapter has a possibility of being the final chapter and the end of the story.

I don't own Avatar, of course. But I did use the Avatar Wiki to check out my sources, thank you Avatar wiki. So everything **should** be accurate. Anything I didn't know I made up. :3 Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Some former Southern Water Tribe members are planning on heading back" Master Pakku breathed with a small smile. "They are still fearful of an attack, but with the Fire Lord himself here and betrothed to Katara, they feel safe enough to head to their homes. There are more than you think - they came to our walls for protection long ago." He turned his gaze to another. "How is the Fire Nation?"<p>

"The word has not spread very far yet. Only those within the high circles know. Mai is devastated, Zuko had not told her first. She is livid, but many are simply confused. They want to hear the words from the Fire Lord. We will have to move them soon" Piandao stated simply. "He will need to make the announcement."

"And the Earth Kingdom?"

"Aang is doing a splendid job!" King Bumi grinned. "Not many people are unwilling to hear from the Avatar. Minor tyrants are doing time - towns are slowly being freed thanks to him and his friends." Pakku nodded, addressing all of them.

"That is good, everything is falling into place. Only a few short weeks ago, my own people were talking of a Fire Nation invasion. Now, they are talking about moving home." He paused for a moment, sipping his tea thoughtfully. "The arrangement itself, however good it may be, I am still uncertain about it. It is not their path."

Iroh chuckled warmly. "There's where you're wrong, friend, it is their path." His voice was filled with a soft kind of joy that the others did not know exactly what to make of it.

Arranged marriages weren't a thing of the past, no. They still happened, they were still very common, but not as much in the Southern Water Tribe, where she had come from. It was more common within royalty and other nobility. It was not something she had expected for herself - everyone who knew her knew that Katara was far too strong to let someone dictate her future.

But here she was, sitting in her room with a letter that Aang had sent this morning, betrothed to Zuko. She didn't have the heart to read it until now. She had only read the first few lines. '_Katara. I hope you and Zuko are doing well, and I hope your marriage turns out for the best. A few people in the Earth Kingdom have heard, and it seems to be working. Everyone knew how divided your people were, and seeing you come together is a sign of hope. But I still miss yo-'_

She had stopped reading, she didn't want to read about how Aang was so happy or her but missed her. She didn't want to read the woes of her ex-boyfriend. She let the sun set and a chill filled her room, she bit her tongue and finally, finally, continued reading.

_'I have great news, Katara! We found a small group of Air Nomads who have been hiding from the war, some of them are even Air Benders!'_ Her heart almost shuddered to a stop for a moment, and she reread the lines just to be sure. _'The people of the Western Air Temple knew that the Fire Nation was coming. Some of them were able to escape in time, the Fire Nation had a hard time finding it. It's the only reason they were able to get away. Katara, you have no idea how happy this makes me. I'm not the only Airbender anymore! There are about thirty of them living in a small settlement, I plan on bringing them back to the Air Temples. I'm teaching the children to Airbend. I can't wait to see you, neither can Suki, Sokka, and Toph. Once we get to the Air Temple, I want you to meet them. I'll send Appa to bring the two of you here. It should take us a few more weeks.'_

Katara felt like her heart was skipping beats, it was thumping at an odd tone and even though it was late she sprung to her feet and darted into Zuko's room, sliding into his room and tossing herself on his bed. Landing on her knees a foot away from his stomach. "Zuko!" She breathed. "Aang has wonderful news!"

Groggily Zuko sat up, peering at her through hazy eyes. When her words registered he felt a small spark of panic, had Aang found a way out of the marriage?

She pointed out the letter and he read, his eyes widening as he sat up fully. "This is amazing" He breathed. So the Fire Nation had failed when they had been sure their operation had been completely silent. There were Airbenders. He didn't know what to say when she hugged him, which ended up in her pinning him to the bed.

Embarrassed, she sat up and reread the letter. Sokka had written about their progress in the Earth Kingdom and Suki had written greetings from both her and Toph. "We have to tell Iroh" She said, her grin and her slightly flushed cheeks and the fact that she was curled in his bed made his mind go a little bit fuzzy.

"Is my uncle here?" He asked. "We can go now." Slowly he pulled himself from bed, she stood to let him as he tugged off the blankets and stood. Wearing nothing but a thin pair of pants to sleep in. She couldn't help the flush on her cheeks as he pulled on something to wear in silence.

"Should we really wake him right now?"

"He would want to know"

With that, the two of them left the room and went down the hall. They found Iroh's room empty, and paused in the corridor in thought. Zuko was shivering slightly, the cold getting to him without the large borrowed coat he normally wore. "Is the Order here?" She asked quietly. "Maybe they're in a meeting."

The two of them found their way into the kitchen, Katara still clutching the letter. She was so happy that everything seemed to be working. She knew that many people who had lived in her Tribe long before her time were moving back. She knew that the Earth Kingdom's unrest was starting to come to a close. She knew that they still had to go to the Fire Nation, which was going to happen in a few more days after the few weeks they had spent here. As they sat in the kitchen, Katara wrote Aang a long reply, hesitantly telling them the date and requesting that all of them be there, including the Air Nomads.

They were being told that they should have two ceremonies, one in the Fire Nation and one where they were now. Katara didn't like the idea, Zuko didn't seem to care.

The two of them sat in the kitchen together in nervous and excited silence. Finally, they heard a door opening, a murmur of voices, a group of people parting ways in the hall. The two of them jumped to their feet and met the group of them, Katara simply bowed her head respectfully and handed the note to Master Pakku, who took it and read it.

His eyes widened. The letter was passed between all of them, a gentle murmur went through them, and the group of men retreated back into the room, closing it behind them. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and began to lead her back to her room. "You should get some sleep. You look tired" He said gently. She nodded, looking up at him.

"They know now, you should get some sleep too"

He nodded, loosening his grip on her hand. Ever since that shied away from kiss in the Spirit Oasis, he hadn't done much more than just hold her hand. It made him nervous to try anything, unsure what her thoughts on the subject were. Was it still just a formal marriage? She had not returned the kiss, she had told him that she wasn't interested, but she kept her hand in his more often than not.

They were both nervous. Zuko didn't want to push his limits and Katara was still faced with an ocean of emotions to sort through. In the end, he grasped her shoulder kindly and bid her good-night, retreating to his own room. Once there, the idea of being able to sleep beside Katara filled his mind. Her long hair fanning out over the pillow, strands falling on her face, her body, heavy with sleep, pressed up against his. But that was all a fantasy, it wouldn't happen. It couldn't, not when she still belonged to someone else.

Maybe one day that could happen. He could have enough trust in her that she would let him hold her. He wanted to hold her until the morning came. He wanted.. so much.

Iroh sat with Zuko, they spoke over tea. Iroh was pleased with the turn of events, they had not announced the discovery of the Air Nomads yet, they first needed to gauge the Fire Nation's reaction to Zuko's engagement. And they needed to preform both ceremonies in both nations, not just one. Normally, a woman marrying the Fire Lord was a Firebender herself. In this case, she was a Waterbender. The ceremony would need to be changed to suit the two of them.

There were a lot of things to plan. So many things that were making his head spin and begin to ache. He and Iroh went over all of them. It was strange that Iroh hadn't given him a real choice in the matter. Normally he would be the first one to tell him to follow his own path. Not in this case, which made him unsure about the whole thing. why would Iroh force this on him?

Not that it was forced, and it wasn't that he didn't want to. It was her heart he had wound up breaking. Not his. It was he who had known this whole time how he felt about her. He sighed softly once they had concluded their little meeting. He was tired. All he wanted to do was sleep.

They were heading to the Fire Nation today. Iroh was going with the Water Tribe members on the boat. As was Master Pakku to send them off. So the trip, once Appa had rested and eaten, was between him and Katara. It made him nervous, she was worried. Would the Fire Nation accept this? She knew already that there was some dislike between Zuko being the Fire Lord. People who still religiously followed Azula and Ozai.

When Appa was ready, the two of them crawled into his saddle. Katara gently stroking his soft fur as they prepared. Waving goodbye to everyone who had arrived to see them off. Once they were in the air, she tried to relax.

It wasn't hard to see that she was nervous wearing the necklace that he had carved for her. It looked so perfect against her throat. She hugged her knees to her chest as they sat in silence. Eventually, he moved over to her, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders. After a few minutes, she allowed herself to relax enough to lean against him.

She was still getting used to the idea. She still missed Aang. But the time away from him brought on a sense of resolve. It wasn't so bad anymore. Zuko was kind, or at least he tried to be. He hadn't seen his temper in awhile, as if he was trying to step lightly as to not aggravate her.

It was nice to sit with her like this. It was nice to have his arm around her. Even just the slightest amount of contact made his heart go in circles. She was exactly what he wanted, what he had wanted. Mai was cold, soft to the touch but too quiet. A powerful fighter but not really that well versed when it came to relationships. She wanted a lot, but he had never really wanted to do much. Other than kissing her, those embraces, those little touches – he had not wanted to go further. She had, of course, but he had been too uncertain.

When it came to Katara is was a completely different story. After spending so much time with her, he had realized just how powerful she was, how strong she was, how much he _wanted _her.

But he didn't know her thoughts. He didn't know her heart. He knew that she had been with the Avatar, he knew that she had been interested in him the whole time, so trying to compete with that was difficult. Very difficult. He didn't know what to think or what to do.

But she was leaning against him, either because she wanted to or because she didn't know what else to do. Maybe she was just trying to get used to him, maybe she didn't want anything to do with him, maybe she just wanted someone to lean against while her heart ached for the one she truly did want.

They had stopped for the night within the Fire Nation. Appa was tired and everyone was honoured to have the Fire Lord himself staying in their little village for the night. They were given a premium room for no charge, they were given complimentary meals and much praise. Katara wasn't used to this, she was used to sleeping outside or having to deal with a low-key room for very little. They didn't always have enough money to get by.

This was different. When they made their way into the room it was beautiful. From the window they had a view of the stable that Appa was sleeping in. He was outside playing with the children. Patting his fur and tossing him fruit to catch in his mouth.

The only issue with the room was the lack of beds. As in, there was only one. Perhaps they should have specified that there be two, but they had only asked for one room – maybe they assumed that they were together? Maybe they had heard the whispers of the girl the Fire Lord was betrothed to.

She wasn't sure what to make of it. Back in their journeys they had always slept close to each other. Sometimes for warmth, sometimes for protection. She had slept beside Zuko many nights, but not like this. Not in the same bed. Not sharing the same place. She didn't know what to do, apparently neither did Zuko.

"I can stay on the floor" He said, his voice gentle as he set their bags on the ground near the door. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine" She didn't answer his question about staying on the same bed. Her and Aang had never spent the night together, though they had.. done a few things together. Innocent experimentation between two young bodies that never really got anywhere. But Aang had been young, inexperienced. Two years had sometimes made her feel uncertain, though it was really only a year and a half that she was older than him.

But Zuko was older than her. The thought of sharing a bed with him overnight both scared and thrilled her. Zuko left and she was left to her thoughts as mothers outside pulled their children back inside to bed and Appa went in to sleep.

She sat on the bed with her legs crossed, gently caressing the necklace around her throat. With a gentle sigh, she flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Maybe this was all for the best, Zuko was strong and powerful, he probably had been with many ladies before. She would be too young, inexperienced, for him. The thought brought her an inch of sadness that she wasn't expecting. Why did it matter?

But if – when they married – they would be expected to have children. Continue their family names. The thought worried her, and she hadn't really thought of it until now. It wasn't until Zuko returned with a tray of tea and pastries that she sat up and offered him a small smile. He sat down beside her and offered her a cup.

Despite herself, she took it and he filled the tea for her.

They drank and made light conversation. Chatting about nothing in particular for a long time. It wasn't until some time had passed that she yawned and he stood, asking her if she'd like to go to bed. She shrugged, mumbling that it might be a good idea. He nodded and went to a closet to locate another sheet to lay on, she bit her tongue and opened her mouth to speak. "Y-you don't need to sleep on the floor. There's plenty of room here" She offered, the bed was large enough for the two of them. But she was nervous, there was an undeniable tremble in her palms.

He looked astonished, but nodded. Sweeping his hand in a half circle and putting out all the lanterns in one go. She bit her tongue and hesitantly pulled off her outer clothes, they were uncomfortable to sleep in. She wasn't sure if he was undressing too before she pulled the blankets and curled up under them.

He climbed in too, and she felt him shift. Felt his undeniable warmth beside her. Her cheeks felt hot and she convinced herself that it was because he was made of fire. She turned her head to look at him, but he was facing away from her.

With a hushed sigh, she closed her eyes.

Katara couldn't sleep, she felt every move he made and kept still. She could sense he was still awake too. Her tongue found its way between her teeth and she didn't chance turning her head to look at him. She pretended to be asleep when he sat up slowly, ramming her eyes shut and concentrating on breathing. After a few moments, he lay back down, but instead he felt closer and felt a very warm arm circle around her. She felt her body heat up and she quite nearly made a noise. Trying to keep her breathing calm was proving to be difficult as he gently rest his cheek behind her head, some of her hair pinned under him. She heard him take a long breath before settling, his arm over the blankets and wrapped loosely around her.

She breathed evenly, taking in his smell. He smelled like spiced tea and something she couldn't name.

When it seemed like he had fallen asleep, she freed her hair from under his head and boldly pressed her body back against his. Despite her previous wish to keep this arrangement as nothing more than that, she couldn't help herself. She was drawn to Zuko's flame.

In the morning he woke up to her hair fanned across the pillow, she was laying on her back and breathing softly. His arm across her body and the blankets falling down to her hips. Her top had ridden up enough to show off a strip of soft tanned skin. Her head cocked slightly towards his as he lay facing her. His nose was close to her cheek, his heart was skipping madly. He had no idea what to do, and after worrying for a few minutes, simply closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying it. She felt nice in his arms, she felt like she might want to be here. Maybe.

He stayed there until she rolled over, turning her back to him. He almost moved his arm away from her but decided to keep it there. In her sleep, she shuffled backwards to lean against his chest. _Oh fuck she's so close. I don't know what to do. _He sucked in a deep breath, cradling her close to him and slowly pressing his hand against hers. Her fingers curled around his instantly. _Ohshitissheawake?_

Zuko stayed put, they were so close. He could feel her body pressed up against his and he suddenly realized just how hard it was to control himself around her – especially here.

When she rolled over again he only barely glimpsed that her eyes were open before he pressed his mouth against hers. He couldn't help it anymore.

She responded hesitantly, but she responded well. That's what mattered. The fact that she responded at all made his heart race and his body begin to warm up. Her arms slowly snaked around him, his arms moved around hers too.

He never thought that Katara would be kissing him like this. Her lips were cool and soft, they parted and her mouth was cold. When they pulled apart, her cheeks were flushed and at some point during their kiss he had been rolled to his back and she was resting gently on his chest. She sat up slightly, looking down at him. Her bright blue eyes shone in the morning light and he finally remembered that, yes, breathing is important.

She sat up and he followed, their gaze was locked, she leaned in and took his lips this time. His hands fell on her waist and hers fell on his shoulders. Their movements were flawless together, her body hummed and she sighed into the kiss, eventually breaking free and resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed the side of her throat and she gasped softly. He left it at that, knowing that any more could push this shaky arrangement into a danger zone – the last thing he wanted was for her to _stop_.

Eventually, they parted and dressed, preparing themselves for another day's journey. They would be there this evening, that much was certain. Together, they ate breakfast and went out to meet Appa, who was happily lounging in the shade.

The two of them climbed on and continued moving.

Some kind of dynamic had changed between them. Katara had warmed up to the notion of Zuko as her prince. She didn't really realize just what was behind their past arguments and adventures together. There was something there, it was that spark that could ignite the forest. That small trickle of water that would turn into a waterfall. Fire was destructive, but so was water. Both could destroy. But one created heat and light, the other quenched thirst. Both of them were vital to live. In the icy Water Tribes, they needed fire to keep warm and give light. In the heated Fire Nation, they needed water to live.

Their elements were wound together. Their elements were bound to nature, like the ocean and the moon.

It was undeniable that she cared about the Fire Lord.

She just hadn't noticed how much she had cared about him until now.

They were finally coming on the Fire Nation capital, the palace that Zuko had finally been greeted back into. They landed, people were gathering (some had already gathered, knowing already that they were going to be there) upon seeing the arrival of the last air bison in the world.

Nervously, she stepped off of the creature, unsure if she should hold his hand or not. Was it too soon? Did the announcement need to be made first? Did they know? Zuko answered the question for her by taking her hand on the way down, just as a gentleman would. It was strange to see him act this way. Maybe he was putting on an act. Either way – he didn't let go of her hand. He held onto it as the two of them walked up to the front steps with Appa following behind them.

They were met with Mai, who was standing against the opened door, her arms crossed angrily over her chest. Her expression was rough and when the two of them walked near enough to her, she swept into action. Striding purposefully up to Zuko and slapping him across the face. Hard. Hard enough to leave a red welt on his cheek. He blinked at her, then narrowed his eyes and pulled Katara inside without a word.

"You didn't tell her?" Katara asked, completely shocked once they got inside. Preparations had been made already that Zuko would be announcing something tomorrow night, so the place was pumping with action.

"No" Was Zuko's flat reply. He didn't look too happy and Katara pulled her hand back. That seemed to bring some sense back to him. "What? How could I? It isn't exactly something you put into a letter" He placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it. Damn that girl could hit.

"That wasn't right and you know it. How could you? I can't imagine how she must feel right now!" Her voice was raised and a few people had stopped to stare at her. Hurriedly, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her up a long set of stairs to his room.

The front doors were large enough for Appa to walk inside easily, so he had done just that. There was a makeshift stable set up in one corner of the room, where the bison happily trotted over to munch on a random assortment of food.

He pulled her to his room while she was still ranting about morals and how stupid Zuko had been for leaving it until now to tell her. And how stupid she was for letting him hold her hand on the way in.

As soon as the door was closed and locked he turned to her. "Did you want her to come up and kiss me while you were there?" He asked, voice low, without looking at her, dropping their bags on the floor.

That shut her up. She bit her tongue and looked away. She wasn't sure if she wanted to admit that a part of her wanted to keep him all to herself, now that she had him.

"I didn't know what else to do. You know I'm not good at this sort of thing." He didn't apologize, but Katara realized that that was probably the closest she was going to get coming from someone as stubborn as he was.

She sighed and dropped herself onto a chair. "It still doesn't seem right. You should have told her." She reasoned, at least she was right about something.

"I already told you. I didn't know what to do."

The next night they gave the announcement. Fire Lord Zuko was marrying a Southern Water Tribe girl. Practically a peasant in some eyes, but for others she was a flower from the South – the only known Waterbender left in such a small tribe.

The news was taken with shock, admiration, distaste, and cheers. The mixed reactions within the building were difficult to process. Neither could tell what reaction was prominent.

Mai wasn't happy. Every time she saw Katara she gave her best death glare and stomped away. Zuko had tried talking to her after the announcement, but she had simply turned him away with a fist aimed at his gut.

A room was set up for Katara, which had, despite everything, brought a bit of disappointment. He had wanted to share a bed with her again. But he had spent one night away from her after the first night of being here – so he'd survive.

Besides, she was still irritated with him and didn't really want to talk to him. He didn't seem to have much luck with women lately.

Katara sat in her room, she had changed into a pretty Fire Nation outfit. She didn't mind the Fire Nation clothes, they were very comfortable to wear and hardly constricting. Though she liked her Water Tribe outfit more, she could get used to this too. She supposed that she would have to. Appa had already left to join Aang once more, carrying the return letter she had written to Aang on his horn.

She watched the rain.

It had started raining late in the afternoon. She stood in the doorway of a balcony, overlooking a pond and a large patch of grass. It was very nice here, she liked the layout. Zuko's room was near to hers, she knew that much, but she didn't really want to talk to him right now. Having him expose the fact that he was betrothed to someone else in front of Mai without telling her, and like _that _was not a good move in her books. Even if she had felt terrible if Mai would have kissed him.

That was one of the last things she wanted. Zuko was officially hers. The necklace proved it. Now she just had to wonder what Fire Nation traditions were.

There was a knock on the door and she walked inside. A light sweep of her hand and she was completely dry. "Come in" She stated, watching carefully, expecting Zuko. Instead, a woman walked in and offered her a half bow.

"Would you like anything to eat?" She asked cheerfully. Oh great, a servant.

"Oh, sure. That would be nice, thank you."

"Any preferences?"

"No, thanks, that's fine. Anything works. Maybe a snack?"

The servant nodded. "Okay, just one more question.. Lord Zuko has requested to come see you. Is that acceptable?"

Katara sighed gently. "Sure. But only if he brings in the food" She stated, trying to push away the bitterness in her voice.

"Of course!" With that, the woman left, closing the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later, there was another knock on the door. Again, she called for them to come in. In return she only heard a muffled and sheepish 'I can't get the door open…'.

Despite herself, she smiled. Walking over to the door and opening it. Zuko was carrying a very large tray with a number of plates on it that contained a lot of food. He smiled sheepishly as he brought it over. "Hey" He stated, looking at her with a quiet smile.

"Hi Zuko" She stated, her voice flatly amused as she closed the door behind her. He placed the tray on the table and looked at her.

"I see my mistake. I should have told her before. I guess I was so shocked by the whole thing I wasn't thinking." He trailed off as she walked over to him and rest her head on his shoulder, hugging him peacefully.

"I shouldn't be mad at you. You're trying. It's all I could ask for." She wanted to say something about their situation, that what they were doing was good for the world. That may have sounded like that's _all _it was. At this point, she couldn't say if it was just for the greater good. She didn't know if she wanted it to be just for the greater good. Maybe a part of her saw what she hadn't seen before. Maybe she had just expected to be with Aang that she hadn't really thought of any other options.

Zuko felt warm as she hugged him, his arms went around her in turn and she inhaled deeply. Everything will be fine. But where they had to go from here, she didn't know. Their issues would sort themselves out. Airbenders had been found, the Earth Kingdom was finding peace, and she was finding herself strangely taken with a boy with the scar on his face


	3. III

I had this one written, then realized I really didn't like how it was turning out. So I erased a part of it and re-did it to this. :3 I honestly don't know how much more I want to write for this, so each chapter ends on a "this could end here". So, as soon as you read this, you'll see why I needed to find a good way to wrap it all up. I'm afraid I haven't brought in the others in the little group, so if I do keep writing, then I'll be bringing in everyone else.

Especially Toph

* * *

><p>The last few weeks had been madness. Both of them were preparing for the wedding even though it seemed like a long ways away. There was a member of the White Lotus that was there to help that she had never met before, she instructed the two of them on the traditions for both weddings. That much was easy, it was coordinating everything and everyone that was the difficult part. Trying to get from one place to the other (they weren't marrying at all unless all their friends were there) was difficult, boats took time.<p>

The whole ordeal was starting to seem like too much effort to bother with. Two weddings, two huge ordeals, two people who were from opposite worlds.

Mai had been scarce as they had been planning everything, Katara didn't really think much of it. But she was exhausted, living in the Fire Nation was definitely tiring. There had been a lot more to do here than at the Northern Water Tribe. There, they had relaxed. Here, they were working around the clock to get preparations done.

Which included what they were wearing. There were so many things Katara had to choose from and many were absolutely gorgeous. But it was still at least ten months away.

In the evening, Katara climbed into her bed. The room was so spacious, the first night sleeping here she had felt so small up until the point where she began to get too tired to care.

She was asleep almost instantly.

Back when they had been constantly on the move, constantly hunted, constantly watched, she had learned to keep her guard up even in sleep. Here – she had felt a sense of safety. So she didn't notice a very large masked man quietly making his way into her room. By the time she was awake, her legs had been bound and her wrists were being cuffed behind her back. When she opened her mouth to scream a dirty rag was shoved into her mouth, another strip of soiled fabric wrapped around her head to keep her from making noise. Her screams were muffled by the gag and she did her best to thrash about, trying to escape.

Panic filled her sleepy body, waking her up as the man easily held her down as if she were nothing. He grabbed her by the throat, his large fingers squeezing air from her lungs as he picked her up off the bed. Casually, he tossed her across the room. Her body landed heavily on her back, cracking something in her arm with a rush of sharp pain.

He walked towards her, tearing the necklace off of her bruised throat and tossing it into the air. In about two seconds, a deadly sharp blade had pierced the air, slicing through it and shattering the hard stone as though it were nothing. Her eyes widened, her body was aching and breathing was becoming difficult.

Then the man spoke. "_You don't belong here. Leave now before my blade finds itself acquainted with your throat_".

Then he left, from her spot on the floor moving had become near impossible. She was laying on her back, her arm was pinned underneath her at an awkward angle. She shuddered, trying to make any noise through the foul-tasting gag. Whimpering as she bit down hard on the gag to cope with the pain as she rolled over, landing heavily on her stomach. Screaming almost silently as her arm was pulled in a painful direction. _No no no no no no!_

Where was Zuko? Why wasn't he here? Where was Aang? Why was she _alone_? Her heart thudded in her chest and she almost felt like passing out.

Her body squirmed, the pain brought water to her eyes, and she pulled herself along the floor. There had been a vase with flowers beside the bed, so that's where she went. There were only a few feet between her and that little table, but she felt as though it were a thousand miles away.

After a long time, she managed to get close enough, using her bound legs to kick the table.

Thankfully, the vase wobbled and fell to the ground. The glass shattering loudly over her laboured breathing.

It only took a few minutes for the door to be slammed open and a shocked silence to fill the room. She couldn't see, her body was faced away from the door. She held her breath, hoping it was a friend.

She knew those warm hands as soon as they touched her, unaware of the pain in her arm as he tried to undo the cuffs as she cried out into the cloth. He hesitated, and tugged a knife from his pocket to sever the rope cuffs. Then doing the same to the fabric tied tight around her jaw.

He hadn't moved her from the spot on the floor where she lay, half on her stomach, half on her side. Her breathing was heavy and her cheeks were wet, her wrist was bent in a way that it really shouldn't have been bent in. He tugged the fabric out of her mouth and her pained moan came out. Her body trembling as he, very slowly, maneuvered her arms back to her front.

"What happened?" He asked softly as he tried not to bump her arm while picking her up. "I thought I heard something. I'm sorry. I should have come as soon as something sounded weird." Through her blurry eyes she could see.. hurt? In his expression.

She shook her head, she had never broken any limb before, she had known it would hurt but never really known just how much it did. She couldn't speak, and as they walked and she was finally able to breathe a word, she told him.

That's when he noticed that her necklace was gone.

His first thought was Azula. But she was locked away. His second was her followers – the ones that were still loyal to her.

Fuck.

He stayed at Katara's side as the medics worked on her arm. Her fingernails tore strips of skin from Zuko's arm as she tried not to thrash about as they set the bone. She just wanted to get it over with, so instead of waiting for the Fire Nation brand painkillers to set in, she had insisted that they do it right away.

By the time they were kicking in, her arm was wrapped tightly and pinned to her chest. Her body began to relax and the trembled that had been in her limbs was finally ceasing. He lightly stroked her hair as she tiredly noticed the unintentional scratches she had left on his arm.

"Sorry" She breathed, Zuko shook his head.

"It doesn't hurt any worse than your injuries. It's better that you scratched me than anyone helping you."

She nodded, relaxing into the bed. The adrenaline had worn off, now she was tired.

"I'm staying here" He stated stubbornly. "Your room will be guarded at all times. No one will be allowed to enter" His voice was firm, no one was going to harm his Waterbender.

"Can't I just stay with you?" She asked softly, he nodded slowly. She nodded in return, her body weary and he wondered if she meant it or if she was just drugged up from the painkillers.

These herbs were powerful things. The funny part about them was that the Air Nomads had discovered them thousands of years ago, and had generously passed the information between the nations.

He stroked her hair as she slept before finding himself a somewhat comfy chair to sleep on for the night. He was not leaving her side.

Someone wanted her gone. He didn't know if he had tried to kill her, or just hurt her. He had told her to leave. Someone didn't like what they were doing, and they were going to pay if it was the last thing Zuko did.

Katara woke up after Zuko did. He had already set up a few cups of tea and breakfast. Her arm ached and she grunted as she sat up, looking at him sleepily. "Hey" She greeted. The Fire Lord looked at her, a flame in his eyes that almost shocked her. Though she knew it wasn't directed at her, so she relaxed. "Thank you" She said gently as he pushed a cup into her good hand.

The bare spot on her neck made him livid, when she noticed he was looking she touched her hand to her throat sadly. It had been beautiful, it was sad to lose it. Zuko had collected what pieces he could of it. They were gathered in a dusty pile of shiny purple shards.

Medics arrived, checking in on her and telling her it was just a standard break. Don't move it much, don't do much with it. Security had been upped and the man was being searched for. The guards were going through the entire area with a fine toothed comb. They were going to find him. Or at least – they hoped.

She was given a smaller dose of painkillers. More were given to Zuko to give to her in the afternoon. He listened to the instructions and the two of them decided to go do something.

He took her out to the pond. The turtle ducks swarmed around them as Zuko dropped the pieces of purple stone into the water. The two of them sat there, she was leaning against his side quietly. Grateful that he had been by her side the whole time. Happy that he had accepted her half-drugged request for them to stay together. She was so used to everyone sleeping close together that sleeping alone in a large room was almost unnerving.

Her arm still ached, but thankfully it was her left arm, not her right. Which meant she could still Waterbend with some effectiveness. Once it started healing to the point where she could move her arm once more, then she would have to do a lot of practice. But for now.. she would have to rely on someone else to protect her. Not really what she liked, but she didn't have any other options.

Zuko was on the lookout, his senses trained on anyone that could be approaching. Katara was dipping her toes into the water, the turtle ducks inspecting her feet. "What if they try again?" She finally plucked up the courage to ask.

"I don't know" Zuko admitted. "Everyone is looking into it. People are being questioned.

"If only Toph were here. She can tell when they're lying" She muttered bitterly. She missed her friends, she wanted them to be at her side, especially when she couldn't defend herself against someone who was coming to attack her. Her left hand was pretty much useless. She hated the feeling of helplessness that was slowly coming over her.

"Anyone who served directly under my father and sister are being questioned and watched at all hours. The ones that are missing are the ones I'm worried about."

The first night was difficult. They locked the doors and the windows, guards were patrolling the halls for anyone who looked suspicious. Zuko made sure she was laying in bed comfortably before he crawled into the other side, careful to lay on her right side, not the left. He didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was. The scratches on his arm had healed into small scabbed lines. It was a small price to pay for Katara's safety. He was beginning to think that he would give a lot for a woman like her.

Then again, it was hard to say. He didn't really know what to do or say to her, he had only made her mad once since this started and he didn't really want to do that again.

He didn't dare hold her, too worried she'd pull away or reject him. But the girl was restless, she kept moving as she either slept or couldn't sleep, rolling around to try to get comfortable with the dull pain echoing through her arm. He tried to sleep but couldn't help that he was worried about her.

When she finally opened her eyes, convinced that sleep just wasn't an option, she sat up with a soft grunt. Zuko beside her pulled his eyes open to look up at her. "You okay?" He asked softly. She shrugged.

"It's hard to sleep" She mumbled. Maybe she could try healing with water? Though it would be difficult with only one hand. Her left was difficult to move even a little bit.

In the end, she lay back down on his other side, resting her back against his arm, her left folded neatly across her stomach. This was a comfortable way to lay, she found. It kept her arm up without hurting it or putting too much pressure, plus it was comfortable and Zuko lightly placed his hand on her hip to show he was there and didn't mind that she was using him to lean on.

She woke up feeling somewhat comfortable, even if she was a bit sore. The painkillers from last night had worn off and she consumed a bit more of them. He mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over, she smiled gently, watching him from where she sat. He looked peaceful when he slept, but he always had. Even back when they were travelling, back when their lives were full of running around, he had still looked like he had nothing but peaceful thoughts on his mind.

She lay back down, unable to roll to her side to hug him, but instead shyly resting her ankle over his leg. Being with Zuko was so different than with Aang. Aang was bold but shy. Zuko was almost constantly testing the waters to see how they could work together. She was beginning to wonder if he had this in mind the whole time.

Had Zuko wanted her?

Looking back – maybe she wanted him too. Maybe everyone expected her to be with Aang, but it hadn't happened like that in the end. But the end was far away and here she was, with someone other than the person she had thought all along. Though the idea was kind of scary, she was warming up to him and this whole idea.

He made a soft noise as she lay on her back, turning over and opening his eyes. "Uh, hey" He muttered. He was, admittedly, kind of cute when he wasn't sure what to do. She wondered if she would accept everything that he did and wanted to do to her. How much would she want to do to him?

He silenced her thoughts by sitting up and sliding a hand into her hair, pulling her in and kissing her.

A small part of her couldn't get enough. His lips were dry and sometimes chapped, his hands were rough and his mouth was almost unbearably hot compared to hers.

There was a loud knock on the door, startling them enough to jump away from each other. She bit her tongue in her mouth as he rose, throwing on clothing and moving to the door, opening it slowly and peering at the guard. "We found him. He isn't talking"

Zuko was in action almost instantly, rushing out of the room. "Zuko! Wait!" She said as she stumbled out of bed, trying to dress herself carelessly with one arm. The Firebender sheepishly walked back into the room, giving her a bit of help getting into her shirt. She really did look good in the Fire Nation colours.

"Sorry, let's go" He grabbed her hand and they rejoined the guard, who led them into a secluded room where a man was bound to a chair.

It was the same one who had attacked her. Her good hand found its way to her still slightly bruised throat as Zuko stormed in, demanding to know who he was working for, who else was involved, why Zuko shouldn't just banish him here and now.

The man said nothing, refusing to answer. In anger, Zuko created a long ribbon of fire from his fingers. "Talk. Now!" His voice echoed through the room and Katara shouted. Pulling water clumsily with one hand from a cup in the corner. It didn't quite work as well as she hoped, but the water managed to splash all over Zuko.

"Zuko, stop. You don't need to use violence! We can get the information out of him one way or another. If we don't give him any food or water and don't let him leave he'll have to talk eventually."

Sure, it was a brutal way – but this man had effectively disabled her Waterbending. And yes, there was no doubt that she wanted to hurt this man, but she wasn't going to. She knew she was better than that, and without food or water this beast of a man would cave eventually.

Zuko was growling. "Fine." He stated, turning on his heel and leaving. The guards quickly took his place beside her.

"It would be best if you left. We can see to him. Your judgment is much more rational than Lord Zuko's. We will monitor him until he speaks" He bowed to her, and she chewed her tongue some more.

People bowing to her was something she might never get used to.

Katara left slowly, uncertain about the man that had been caught. She didn't really know how, but would come to find later that it was because he had stupidly taken a blade into a blacksmith, who had noticed shards of shiny purple rock across the slightly battered weapon.

Katara curled up in his bed that night, Zuko sat awake, eyes trained on the half-moon hanging low in the sky. His bending was never as strong at night – but maybe in this case it was a good thing. He didn't want to kill the man. Instructions had been given as per Katara's orders. But he didn't want to wait a few days – he wanted to find the bastard behind him now. Not later.

Now.

When Katara had fallen asleep, he slipped out of the room, nodding to the two guards that were keeping watch.

Then he made his way down to the dungeons.

But before he could get there, he ran into Mai in the halls. There were lines under her eyes and she looked surprised to see him. "Oh. Zuko"

He bit his tongue, he was still angry but trying to be at least somewhat kind to her. Remembering what Katara had told him. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened. Our families chose our futures, neither of us had any say in the matter." He wasn't looking at her, but he felt her firm hand slapping him across the face.

"I don't know why you would do this to me. My father –"

"I don't care what your father says. What matters to me is what my uncle says. And marrying her is my duty as Fire Lord. It's for my people."

"But she's just a peasant" Mai said gently, taking a step closer to him. "You and I belong together, Zuko" Her voice was almost pleading.

"She isn't just a peasant, she's the one who will help cure the world of my father's war."

The female bit her lip, looking away. "Is it just a political marriage?" She asked gently.

"I don't know. But I can't see you. She's been attacked, I won't leave her side for long"

Mai brushed by him roughly before he was able to say anymore. He watched her leave for a moment before hurrying along. Opening the door and standing in front of the beast who attacked Katara.

"Hmm.. Zuko..?" Karata breathed, opening her eyes. Instead, what she saw was not the scarred face of the Fire Lord, but the scowling pale face of Mai and the pale glitter of a short knife in her hands.

"You didn't listen to him" She hissed. Katara did her best to stand, but Mai acted too fast, pinning her legs down with her knee. With her good hand she flung water at the woman, but it simply splashed uselessly against her face. Panic filled her.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "Where is Zuko? Why are you here?"

"Taking care of unfinished business"

Zuko ran.

He didn't pass anyone on his way by, simply running up to his room as fast as he could possibly manage. Trying to get there before time ran out. There were no guards in front of his room, his heart raced and he tried the door. It was locked, a swift kick did nothing. "Katara!"

Mai smirked, quite an unfitting expression for someone as moody as her. Katara's eyes narrowed. "So it was you" She hissed, leaning forwards and biting back her pain to elbow the woman in her ribs. It gave her enough leverage to stand up, backing away from the other girl and holding one arm out in a bending stance.

She couldn't do much right now, but she might be able to fend the other off for long enough. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, Mai shrugged casually before answering.

"A peasant like you shouldn't be in this position."

Oh. So that was it. "You're jealous?" She growled. "You're trying to kill me because you're jealous?"

Mai shrugged casually, as if the question had been 'do you think it's going to rain today?', rather than a question of murder. "I wasn't going to kill you. You were just supposed to be scared away, but you're still here. So I have to fix the problem myself"

A loud yell burst through the door, her heart skipped a beat. Never had Zuko's voice calling her name thrilled her so much. A small sigh of relief was far too short lived before the edges of two knives pressed themselves against her throat, her back pressed against Mai's body. "I'm surprised it took him so long to get here" She stated blankly. "But I'll be killing you before he arrives"

The knives pressed hard against her skin, slicing the flesh in a clean line. But the girl hesitated, only having broken the first layer. "You don't have it in you to kill" Katara hissed, Mai glared, baring her teeth as she took in a breath to take the life of the girl captive in her arms.

They were interrupted by a bright flash of fire in the nighttime light, Zuko had moved in and grasped both of Mai's wrists in his firm grip, holding them far enough away from Katara to not hurt her.

"Zuko" She greeted, her plan had failed. She hadn't acted fast enough. Her expression was irritated, as she glared at him, only inches apart. One of Katara's hands had made their way to his side, fisting in his clothing to hold onto him. She trusted him.

"Why her, Zuko?" Her expression softened. "Why choose a Water Tribe peasant over me?" She pleaded, staring up at him intently. Her expression was unreadable, Katara said nothing, thin trails of blood running down her chest.

Zuko was silent for a long time, then blinked. "You're right." He breathed. Katara felt her half-healed and hesitant heart shatter, her legs almost gave out on her.

"But what about our people?" She yelled. "What about our duties to our nations? You're really just going to throw that away?"

"They'll live" His voice was cold. "Mai's right, you're just a peasant. I shouldn't associate with you, after all, I am the Fire Lord. I need someone worthy as Fire Lady"

Mai smiled warmly, dropping her knives and tossing Katara hard to the floor. No one noticed Zuko's wince as she hit the ground. "Of course I'm right, Zuko" she purred, moving to place herself in his arms. "So you'll get rid of this peasant girl?"

"Yes, I will" His voice was quiet, his expression unreadable. Katara, from her spot on the floor, glared at him. She stood up slowly and stormed out, trying to mask the water forming in her eyes as Mai pulled Zuko in for a kiss.

They had stayed in his room most of the day. He hadn't seen or heard from Katara. Mai made him braid her hair, among other things. She was happy. He stroked her hair softly, petting the soft strands. Her hair was silky smooth, while Katara's was softer.

"We should get something to eat" He said gently. She had left her knives on the desk in his room, she probably had more on her, but he didn't seem to care too much. Together, the two of them left his room, she clung to his arm as they walked, heading into the heavily populated dining area. Various people were eating, walking around, sorting out the marriage plans.

"You're going to have to tell them to stop planning, you know" She said, her eyes glittering with cheer. "Do you want to ,or should I?" She asked with a smile.

"I'll do it. Give me a minute" He left her sitting at the table, heading over to one of the guards and whispering a quick set of instructions. As he went to sit back down, two guards made their way over, grabbing Mai by the arms.

"You're under arrest for attempted murder against the future Fire Lady" One of them said, the woman struggled, but the two men had caught her off guard.

"Zuko! How dare you trick me?" She screamed, her voice more out of control than he had ever heard it before. "Choosing a peasant over nobility like me. You'll pay, I'll never forgive you!"

They carted her away, and Zuko made quick work. He needed to speak to Katara. He rushed to her room and knocked, to that, he only heard a very angry and muffled '_go away!'._

He bit his tongue, but instead of pleading with her to let him in he headed back into his room and grabbed those old stones he had purchased back in the Earth Kingdom. Examining them all before tossing every one of them. None of them were suitable, so he made his way into the city, searching the shops.

"Katara.." He said gently through the door.

"Go away, Zuko. I never want to see you again. I'm going home as soon as Aang gets here"

Aang had mentioned in a hawk that they were going to return shortly. He bit his tongue. "Mai's been arrested" He said gently, resting his forehead against the wood. "She won't be bothering us again. Please.. forgive me." With that, he pushed the newly carved necklace under the door, standing there for a moment before he sighed and turned to leave.

The door opened slowly, Katara held the necklace in her hand. Her eyes were moist and slightly red, she sniffed and walked over to him slowly. "Why would you do this to me?" She asked. "I thought.. it mattered. I finally started to trust you. To care about you, even. I hated watching you hold her.."

After having to break up with Aang and beginning to grow a deep attachment to Zuko, she had been hurt. Hurt more than she thought she would be. "When you said that.. I thought you meant it. It hurt more than I could imagine." She broke off, her voice wavering too much to continue as he turned to her.

Without warning, she tossed herself at him, wrapping one arm tight around him, regardless of how uncomfortable her arm was. "I believed you, Zuko. I didn't want to believe you. I thought you changed.."

He held her, nuzzling her hair with his nose. "I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't want to hurt you. I had to make her believe me. As soon as I could I had her taken away." He pulled her a bit tighter. "I'm.. sorry"

"I hate you, Zuko" She said, clinging tightly to him. He didn't believe her, but the words did cause a slight sliver of pain. "I hate that I can't stop thinking about you. I hate that I think I care more about you than I do Aang. I hate that you can hurt me so easily. I hate that I have to rely on you. And I _hate _that you finally know how to make me feel better." Her voice was soft, her cheeks were wet from tears.

He pulled back slightly, taking the necklace from her hands and tying it around her neck. The stone was multi coloured this time, yellow and purple. Pale colours, fire and water in unison against a black ribbon. "I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to be safe, it's why I had to do what I did. Mai needed to be taken away."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her into her room, he closed it behind them and she pulled him to her bed, sitting down with him and pulling him in for a kiss. "I'm tired, Zuko" She admitted softly. "Can you stay with me, please?" She asked, her eyes still holding the remains of tears. Her neck felt complete with the betrothal necklace in place. Finally, she felt complete. She lay down, pulling him with her. He gladly wrapped his arms around her, letting her fall asleep in his arms. Her throat carried the faint lines from Mai's knives.

He hoped they would fade. As she slept, he stroked her soft hair. He didn't think he could question it anymore. Katara was his.


	4. VI

Something I keep forgetting to add during every update. When I write the character's speaking, I always imagine their voice in my head. It helps me make a much better analysis of their character, if I can't hear them saying it in my head, I won't write it. Some characters are harder than others, but I'm fairly pleased with how it all is turning out.

Thanks for all the reviews! I know it's been awhile, but I've rewritten the first three chapters and given you another one. I really do like this story, and I'd like to keep going with it. Any other pairings you guys want to see? Aang? Toph? Suki and Sokka are staying together because I think they're kinda cute together.

An important thing, I will eventually have to write both a Fire Nation and a Water Tribe wedding. I desperately need ideas on what exactly should happen, the traditions, and everything else. Please let me know in the reviews!

* * *

><p>Flying still wasn't pleasant. But she had managed to get used to it. She could 'see' everyone in the saddle, which was a small comfort when they were flying blind through the air. She had to trust everyone she was with. If she trusted them, she would be fine. They'd saved her tail more than enough times to trust them with her life.<p>

Sokka was singing. Which was surprising for him. He must have gotten laid again. And with Suki appearing to be right beside him, it must have happened during their last night they spent. It was still early morning, so she was still tired. Aang seemed that way too, he was far too quiet where he was sitting, probably on Appa's head.

Then again, Aang had been quiet ever since Katara had accepted Iroh and Pakku's proposal. But she had known it all along. Katara always seemed a little different around Zuko. She had questioned her about it once, shortly after the two of them had come back from their little adventure. She seemed different, they seemed to like each other and when she asked him if she liked him, she had said yes.

Then quickly added 'just as a friend!' right after. It was a little too hasty, a little bit obvious that she was hiding something. Zuko had always seemed comfortable with her around, more comfortable than with anything else. He had also spent as much time as he could trying to gain her trust.

So this wasn't a surprise.

Sokka quieted down, eventually, him and Suki began cheerfully chatting to themselves.

She closed her eyes. They could still hurt if she kept them open for too long. She was good about it most of the time, but sometimes she forgot. Only seeing blackness with her eyes caused her to forget that she did need to blink sometimes.

As far as she knew, they were heading to the Fire Nation. There had been a time that she felt nervous going to the Fire Nation. But not anymore, now they could come and go as they pleased. But as Aang said that they were getting nearer after a few days travel, she found herself gripping the saddle a little harder as they got closer. She couldn't see, but unconsciously she worried that Appa would suddenly start swerving to avoid a fireball.

But they didn't, they landed just fine and climbed off. Sokka gave her a hand down to the ground, where she was able to 'see'. Finally.

Katara rushed over to her brother, tackling him in a hug first, then hugging Suki and Toph. She turned to Aang, looking at him awkwardly. He still looked sad, he still looked like he was hurt. She bit her tongue, and he held out his hand awkwardly. She smiled, laughing softly as she wrapped her arm around him in a hug. "It's nice to see you." She said gladly.

"What happened to your arm, Katara?" Suki asked, frowning slightly.

The female smiled. "It's a long story. Come inside, Zuko's waiting for you." She said. With Aang here, her heart felt panicked, worried, and uncertain.

But the thing that got her the most was that she felt nothing for him. Nothing but the same friendship she felt towards Toph or Suki. It really did concern her, but she smiled and passed it off. They went inside to meet Zuko. At the table, drinks had been set out while the food was being prepared. Zuko and Iroh were there already, chatting about various things.

"Tell us about the Air Nomads, Aang" Iroh said with a smile as they all sat down.

Aang looked unhappy for a moment, before nodding. There was no point in being sad. "I was doing some thinking while we were travelling. We found water benders in the Fire Nation. And if there were water benders in the Fire Nation, then there had to have been Air Nomads who weren't at any of the temples at the time. Maybe a small group of people who had heard about the raids, or who had enough time to escape. We ran into them completely by accident, and they were able to gather as many people as they could to get away. And they said they knew of a few more groups of nomads too" He was beaming, Katara was pleased to see him smile. "Now yell me, what's happened here?"

Zuko launched into the story. Excluding everything between him and Katara. As far as everyone else could know, it was only for their nations, not for any other reasons. Even though it was turning into something else.

They sat in silence for a moment, then the food arrived. They burst into light conversations with one another, catching up on all that had happened.

It was really nice to see all her friends again. It was a nice break from her usual days. They were spent busying around with the preparations for what was coming. Two marriage ceremonies. It seemed like such a huge amount. Not to mention that they were going to go to her home town soon too.

There was a lot to do in the coming months. After dinner, her, Suki, and Toph took a walk around the pond. She didn't know where Aang, Sokka and Zuko had gone off to, but they were safe. They didn't have to worry anymore about all these things.

"I see he made you a new necklace" Suki grinned, playfully nudging Katara with her elbow. "It's pretty, let me see" Suki bent to stare at the necklace. "I love the design" She straightened, a huge grin on her face. "He must really like you, it looks like he put a lot of work into it."

"He did" She mumbled, blushing.

"Seems like the two of you are getting more on than just combining your nations." Toph grinned, her arms crossed.

"Sush, Toph" She stated as the three of them sat down on the grass near the pond.

"So, have you and Zuko done the nasty yet?"

"Toph!" Katara flushed deeply, and at Suki's evil little grinned she added "And no! We haven't! And why does it matter, even if we do?"

Toph laughed. "Stop fooling yourself. The boys might be oblivious but I'm not. You stand and talk differently when you're around him."

"Yeah, you seem to glow whenever the two of you are together." Suki added.

Once they had stopped making fun of each other, their discussions turned a bit more serious. They spoke about what they had been working on. The issues with Mai and what they had been through. She really had missed them, and it wasn't until the sun had set that the three of them decided to move indoors, and eventually to bed. Her and Zuko had grown used to sleeping beside one another, though she made sure to go to bed after Zuko did, and only when no one was looking.

The last thing she wanted was for Aang to find out. Or worse, Sokka. Her brother would never let her hear the end of it, even if he did approve for the sake of their nations.

Zuko was sitting on the bed, drinking a cup of tea slowly. Katara made her way in after locking the door behind her. She sat down beside him, placing her hand against Zuko's knee. The male turned to head to look at her, giving her a small smile. His hair was down and hanging messily in his face. "Hey" He greeted, Katara smiled and allowed herself to lean against his shoulder.

"I spoke to Aang" He started slowly. "He seems okay with it." Katara nodded.

"I'm glad. I had been worried that he would be mad at us" He wrapped an arm around her, grabbing her hand in his and kissing her temple.

"Sokka avoided talking about it at all costs. But I think him and Suki snuck off to the same room" He smiled faintly, turning his head to look at her as she angled her face in response. Her cheeks warmed as he pressed his mouth against hers.

Zuko was always so warm. His lips were almost spicy, his hands were rough and gentle, if a little clumsy. Their mouths slid against each other slowly, her good hand finding its way into his hair, gripping the dark strands and tugging him closer.

She wasn't sure what came over her, but his hands wandered across her back. In the back of her mind, a part of her was yelling to stop because Aang was here and they really shouldn't. The rest of her said 'fuck it' and kept going. He lay back on the bed, partly because she had pushed him. Propping herself up with her good hand and letting her injured one rest comfortably near her.

Warmth was rising in her, something she wasn't entirely familiar with. It was different than any usual sensations she had through a day. Their legs were tangled together and he broke their kiss to trail them across her cheek down to her neck. Katara gasped, completely unused to the tremble that whipped down her spine. His mouth was fire against her ear, his tongue was magma against her throat. His hands slowly moved to the ties of her clothing but hesitated. They broke away, breathless and flushed, to stare at each other.

"Zuko.."

"Katara.."

He kissed her again, this time with more force. Gripping her shoulders and rolling her over, nimble fingers untying the binds on her clothing. The sling and her wrapped up arm was in his way, but he was still able to undo the vibrant red shirt she wore. Sliding his hands slowly against her smooth skin. She shivered at his touch, looking up at him, her eyes misted and filled with hazy lust. He could hardly believe how much he wanted her, how badly he wanted to taste every inch of her tanned skin.

Her good hand wandered, sliding across his flesh in attempt to remove his shirt. He chuckled, sliding it off himself and tossing it to the side. She let her hand wander across his chest, examining the rippling muscle under his skin. Slowly she wormed her arm out of the sling and gently hooking it over his neck.

Zuko moved slowly, very careful not to go too fast. She put her trust in him, especially because once his fingertips moved across her stomach she had no desire to deny anything. His mouth explored her, her hand lost itself in his dark hair.

Katara never really slept without clothing. In the North Pole, it was far too cold, and they were travelling it would be too embarrassing to try it. It was an interesting sensation, especially when she was with someone else. That was new.

Her arm was sore, but it was kind of worth it. She woke up with his arms tied around her, his warm breath against her shoulder. He mumbled something in his sleep and she rolled over, facing him and wriggling to try to get comfortable. Her body was humming pleasantly, she felt satisfied. Complete. Sure, she hadn't really done anything, but she was far too shy.

They left Zuko's room together. She wondered how long it would take her to call it their room. Or her room. Their fingers were linked together loosely as they made their way down to breakfast. Casually, they released one another's hands as they made their way into the main hall for breakfast. Suki linked her fingers together and rest her chin on them, smirking evilly.

'_Crap, she knows'_She thought with a small smile, sitting down beside Toph and Zuko who was already seated. She was still worried about Aang and Sokka, but in the end – did it matter? She found that she was too satisfied and happy that she couldn't bring herself to care if they knew.

Not that she was going to flaunt it, but she wasn't going to lie or keep it completely bottled up. In the end, she was happy with this new turn of events. Even if she did feel a little but guilty over doing something like that with Aang around.

Even just thinking about it made her blush, she hadn't expected it to happen. Sure, he was a very attractive man, but she hadn't thought that she would want to do anything with him so soon. It seemed like it hadn't been that long, but in a way, it had. As soon as she was sixteen then she would be a married woman. Married to the Fire Lord. A spokesperson of the Water Tribes.

As a little girl, she had expected she would fall in love and her life would turn story-book. She had expected it would be Aang that she wound up with. Growing up in such a small tribe, she hadn't thought that an arranged marriage would be an option. But with the remains of the war still hurting everyone, it had become that. Everyone knew of the Water Tribe girl travelling with the Avatar, who captured Azula, who spent almost a long long time trying to saving the world.

And now look at where she was.

Zuko looked happy. He was lounging around in his seat and she wondered how long his newfound happiness would last before something bothered him again.

And she wondered how long it would be until Suki cornered her to ask her fifty questions about her.. steamy… night with Zuko.. He knew what he was doing, her skin trembled under his hot fingers, his mouth…

She took a quick drink of water to try to stifle her thoughts, no more thinking about that! Not with Aang sitting at the table happily chatting to a somewhat suspicious looking Sokka. Suki still hadn't stopped grinning her evil little grin and she knew it was only a matter of time before Katara was pulled away for questioning.

And as soon as they were done eating, Suki grabbed her arm and tugged her outside to the grass. She sat down and pulled the other girl with her, still grinning that grin of hers. "Sooo. Tell me everything, Katara."

Zuko watched the girls leave, Toph following behind after a few more minutes, leaving the three of them behind. Sokka looked between Zuko and Aang suspiciously. "You seem different Zuko" He accused, "What did you do to my sister?"

Zuko couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. "I didn't do anything!" He defended quickly.

"But you look different."

"So?"

"You had to have done something. And I'm going to figure out what it is"

Zuko grunted. There was no way Sokka was going to figure out what he had done. What he and Katara did in their free time was no one's business bit theirs.

And besides, the last two people he would tell would be Aang and Sokka. Sokka especially, who was no doubt protective over his sister.

"Hey, Sokka? Can I speak to Zuko alone for a minute?"

Zuko felt worried, but Sokka sighed and stood up. "Fine, fine, you guys don't want me here. I'll go" And stormed off, grumbling about Katara.

Aang turned to Zuko. "You've slept with her, haven't you?" She asked. He flushed and shook his head. "But you have done something, right? I can tell.." Zuko said nothing, glancing sideways. "It's okay. I'm not mad. You two look happy together." Though he still looked sad, maybe regretful. Katara had found someone else.

"How did you know?" He asked quietly.

"You get the same look on your face that Sokka does any time he and Suki spend a night together" He admitted, then smiled. "I know that it's for your people, and you two are helping change the world. If we all work together, the world will be a better place. I'm happy you two have found something in each other, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she wasn't happy." He stood, offering his hand to Zuko.

Zuko smiled, taking Aang hand as he stood and shaking it. "Thank you, Aang" He said before brightening. "Come on, let's go find the girls."

"But don't hurt her. If you hurt her I'll have to hurt you" He threatened, his expression turning angry for a moment as they walked, Zuko bowed his head respectfully.

Zuko followed Aang outside. Aang hopping on his little wind bubble and rolling around as they settled into a relaxing morning. Katara was using her good arm to bend the water around her, trying to become good using just one of them. She was one of the greatest Waterbenders of her time, he could see it already.

He could still hardly believe that she had let him get so close. Her skin, her eyes, her taste, ran through his mind as he watched her.

Everything seemed to finally feel better. There was no worry, no anxiousness, no nothing. They were enjoying themselves, just like old times. Everything seemed to finally come together. He sat down beside Toph, watching Katara elegantly bend the water around her. Desire seemed to constantly pump through his veins when he was around her. Especially when she moved.

Kanna had not seen Katara in a long time. She had heard stories, she had received letters – and now her granddaughter was betrothed to a Fire Nation man. The Fire Lord, no less. The one that had, from her letters, been trailing them for most of their journey.

But she would wait and see before she could pass judgment on this boy. She knew what their marriage had done for their Tribe, only a few weeks ago the boat had arrived, carrying Waterbenders and healers, builders, people that have lived there a long long time ago.

Their little village had grown over the year. It was beginning to look like home again, and with more people arriving, it was only getting bigger. They were once again connected with their sister Tribe. They didn't have to worry about their little village falling under attack.

And it was all thanks to her granddaughter, Katara. She was only a few months away from marrying age, it had been too long.

She watched for that sky bison, knowing that her granddaughter was going to be arriving any day now. She smiled, it had been a long, long time.

"Gran-Gran!" Katara hugged her grandmother tightly, her eyes moist from happiness. "I haven't seen you in so long"

Sokka joined them, the two of them hugged their grandmother for a long time. It really had been a long time, there were many stories to tell.

The tribe had grown. The walls were higher, there were many more homes. It was a wonderful sight to see. So many more people were walking around. Waterbenders were training and Katara felt as though her home was finally complete. The world seemed to be finally coming together. Was it all because of her? Because of them? She turned her head to look at Zuko, who was simply standing there wearing his borrowed blue coat. She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to her family. "Gran-Gran, meet Zuko" She said, her smile light. She was at home here. He wasn't, but at least with him around means that starting fires would be easier.

Gran-Gran eyed him carefully, Zuko's expression shifting to a slightly worried one, hoping he could pass judgment. Doing his best not to grip Katara's hand any tighter.

The old woman broke into a smile. "It's nice to meet you" She said warmly. "I welcome you into the family." She bowed her head respectfully, he was still the Fire Lord, and still wore the headpiece. He, in return, bowed his head to her.

Katara beamed, squeezing his hand tightly.

Being back home was wonderful. The first night they were back, even though they were exhausted from greeting everyone and making plans. A date had been set, and her heart was racing. When it was darker, when everyone else had gone to sleep, the two of them went for a walk. Hand in hand, his other hand holding a small ball of fire for light.

They walked to the old Fire Nation ship. Katara told him stories about it. They didn't go inside, but the two of them climbed to the very top and sat together, his arms winding around her tightly. Though it was a little difficult because of their bulky coats.

They talked for a long time, sitting together in the snow. Noses occasionally brushing together softly as they spoke, occasionally letting their lips fall together gently. It was the story romance she had always dreamed of, even if the circumstances were completely different than what she had originally thought.

But Zuko was realizing something. Something he should have known for a long time. Something that, looking back, he had always known.

She had always been a passionate woman. He had always desired a fight between the two of them. He had always wanted her. First it had been to find her, to capture her, to turn her in. Whatever had gone through his mind at the time. But now it was completely different. He wanted her for her. He wanted her to care for him, he wanted her to be _his_, and he wanted to belong to her.

He ran his fingers through her soft hair. It had grown much longer in the last few months. It was hanging down past her waist now. His own hair was getting longer too, but he had been cutting it somewhat regularly.

Being in the cold was a new experience for him - having been used to living either on a ship sailing endless waters or travelling on relatively warm ground. Walking around, living, and sleeping within the snow like this was completely new to him. He was grateful for the warm animal skins that decorated the walls and floors. It made everything comfortable.

Zuko did like it here, it had given him time to see how other people had lived. Their life here was much harder than the life he had lived. Everyone's lives had been difficult, the Fire Nation hadn't helped. Which was something he was ashamed of. But it felt nice knowing that he was finally trying to make it right.

Zuko was up early. He just wasn't used to the cold, even with all the layers he wore. Katara was still sleeping and he made his way out to see the others. Aang was awake too, holding a rolled letter in his hands. He was outside, sitting on the top of one of the walls. He climbed up to meet him and sat down, that's when Aang passed him the letter grimly.

After reading it, Zuko sighed heavily. The Earth Kingdom was in trouble. Fire Nation soldiers who had been in the towns were being held captive, they were being mistreated. In other places, the Fire Nation soldiers were still stamping on the Earth Kingdom villagers. "We're going to have to fix this" Aang said softly. "We all need to live and work together, we can't let them suffer. Revenge isn't the answer." His voice was calm, his expression steady.

"You're right" Zuko replied, his voice gruff. But he couldn't just.. leave. He had to keep planning, he had to take care of everything. He couldn't just go.

But he had to. It was his duty. Which meant that someone had to stay. Katara was going to be left behind. He clenched his jaw hard, tightening his hands into fists.

Katara didn't know what was happening, when Aang and Zuko walked in with sullen expressions. She rose and walked to them, lightly resting a hand on the fire bender's arm. "What's going on?" She asked, looking between the two of them.

"There's trouble in the Earth Kingdom. People are suffering, they're still using their power after the war. They're trying to get revenge." Aang said, looking at her with a hard expression.

"Then let's go" She said earnestly as the letter was passed to her.

"You can't go, Katara" Zuko stated, not looking at her. "You need to stay and heal, there's too much we need to do."

Her heart fell, then anger took its place. "No!" She stated. "I can't stay behind. I need to go with you, I have to help them too!"

"No." Was all he said.

"He's right" Aang said. "You have to stay behind, Katara. You're in no condition to fight, and you have your own duty to fulfill. You can't be running off."

"I don't _want_to stay behind!" The female growled. "How dare you tell me I can't go? This is my duty too!"

"No, it's not. You're staying." The others in the room were quiet, watching the argument. The irritated water bender pushed roughly between the two to make her way outside. Zuko made to follow, but Aang grabbed his arm.

"Give her time. She'll realize it's for the best" His voice was firm, and the male sighed.

"I suppose you're right.."

She was mad.

She was mad because they told her she couldn't go. She was mad because her arm was still sore. She was mad that they were _right_. Someone needed to stay behind. The people of the Fire Nation were Zuko's business. Not hers.

Katara wanted to go with them. They were her friends and she didn't feel right leaving them behind. She heard footsteps behind her, and didn't bother looking up.

"Katara?" He started, walking towards her slowly. She was sitting in the snow, her knees pulled to her chest. Her brother walked up behind her, kneeling and wrapping his arms around her. "I know you don't like it." He started. "I'm going to stay here with you, so you won't be alone. We'll have Gran-Gran and the other members of our tribe too."

"You should just go, Sokka." Came her bitter reply. "Don't stay here, I know you don't want to."

"Not if you'll be unhappy. You're my sister, it's my job to stand by you."

She turned and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you Sokka" She said gratefully.

"We're not leaving for a few days, so we can all spend some time together first."

Zuko felt absolutely terrible. He wished that he could stay behind. He wished that Katara could join him. Aang said that it was for the best, with the Avatar and the Fire Lord attempting to bring peace to these towns, their influence would stretch much farther.

And someone needed to stay behind to continue the preparations for the ceremonies. Unfortunately, that duty fell upon Katara. After she stormed off, Zuko cut himself off from everyone, choosing to wait in Katara's room for her to come back. The ice made him cold, but the lantern was hot in his hand. He could wait it out.

It wasn't until very late at night that Katara returned, looking surprised to see him sitting on her bed of furs. "Katara I—"

"Is this where you were all night?" She asked kindly, which surprised him, she had been so angry earlier. He nodded, and she smiled faintly, sliding off her coat slowly. She didn't struggle with her arm as much, he could tell it still hurt, but it obviously didn't hurt too much. "You must be hungry, there was quite a large meal out there. I missed you."

Zuko was surprised when she came over to him, sitting down on the bed beside him and placing one arm around his shoulders. "So, you're not mad?"

She shook her head. "I was.." She looked at the ground for a moment, then back up at him. "Sokka's planning on staying." She slid her fingers through his hair lightly, he shivered slightly.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you."

"We all have our part to play in this. If we want to help, this is what we have to do." Even if it meant that the two of them had to split up for awhile. It didn't matter – he'd see her again soon. He silenced whatever she had been about to say next with his mouth, which she greeted by humming slightly.

Cautiously, he pulled her into his lap. It was so much warmer when she was here, hopefully she wouldn't make him leave tonight. After all, he had opted to ignore dinner to wait for her in case she was angry.

Every move she made caught him off guard. From the way her hand slid across his chest and how easily she was able to slip her small hand into his coat. He wondered, briefly, if Katara missed Aang. The thought was brief as her lips trailed gently across his scar to kiss his neck.

They had been planning and preparing everything for a long time, a couple months, and in those months their relationship had progressed. She was on his mind all the time, he couldn't even think half the time when she was around. He was going to miss her. But she was sliding off his coat and vaguely surprised how quickly she was taking control of the situation.


End file.
